Imperious Rekt
by Diggs It
Summary: Hive life is a bitch and then you die. No characters from canon. Will update weekly.
1. Prelude: Boiler Warning

**Imperius Rekt**

Prelude: Boiler Warning

Blood poured from the open wound in his side. He always wondered why so many people tried to stab him in the gut. Sure it hurts, but it doesn't usually kill. Maybe that was the point? Some form of repressed morality that caused a temporary lack of judgement on their part. Whatever the cause, it cost another fool his life today. Ike was no fool, he had survived to many brawls to be a fool. He was a fighter. He was also smart enough to take the fool's top for a bandage.

He tore the oddly discoloured cloth into even shreds before using it to tie down a boiled wad of cloth he used as gauze. It was as close to sterile as anyone this far down into a hive could get. The bleeding slowed as he tightened his wrapping and pulled his tattered top back down. He was standing in a small alley behind a wall of refuse that he had piled to hide his moment of weakness. Not many could pick a silent man out amongst the garbage in the dim artificial light of the lower hive.

He pushed the pile aside and scaled what remained, the stirring released the pungent smell of death. The source was likely one of the bodies that frequented such heaps. Walking into the street the smell was quickly replaced with Urine, sweat, and various other bodily fluids. Much better. He wasn't large, he wasn't small, he knew how to blend. He was smart. He merged into the passing crowd and headed home, his prize tucked deep into a pocket where no nimble fingers could reach. The crowd bleakly flowed on, Ike disappearing in a sea of blank faces.


	2. Chapter 1: A Gift of Silk

**Imperius Rekt**

Chapter 1: A Gift of Silk.

"The Governor will see you now." His assistant said with a brimming smile. It was definitely fake, but she was a master of her craft and hid it well. She returned to her duties, her oversized auburn bun bouncing slightly as she sorted through papers. She was cute. Shame she was going to die.

"Thank you." He said, standing with a slight bow and striding proudly toward the governors door, a gaudy gold-trimmed mess of filigree and skulls. Luthor, one arm held high behind his back, with his best noble posture, pushed the door open. The room it revealed put the tacky door to shame. Every thing that could be gold was, chairs, table, pens, frames, tiles, stands, racks, shelves. The dull glow of it all was the pure light of excess.

He strode forward as the portly governor turned with some effort toward him in his golden throne of a chair. Luthor wondered which weighed more, the chair or the fat.

"My lord." Luthor bowed extremely low with a sweep of his arm in an exaggerated display of customary respect.

"Luthor." The portly man spit curtly.

Luthor almost failed to hide the disgust he felt at the lack of respect this pig gave him. He rose to look the fat in the face.

"What is it Luthor?" the corpulent beat asked, obviously annoyed.

"I have a message from house Hildegarde." He said with a small smirk.

"Out with it then." His face bounced with each movement of his jaw.

Luke strode toward the desk that separated them, pulling a long purple sash from his coat as he did so. The governor seemed perplexed as Luthor held it draping across both his arms. Luthor was bowed ever so slightly as to reach across the gold mess of a desk. The governor hesitated, but eventually leaned forward to grab the soft shimmering fabric.

Luthor turned his right hand over gripping the fabric tightly. The governor was startled by the sudden motion, jiggling with a bounce. His brief surprise ending as his face turned red with both anger and embarrassment.

"What is the meaning of this Luthor. What is the message?" He steamed.

"Goodbye," Luthor said pulling the cloth so the slack draped between the fat man's hand and his chest. With a thought the silk responded as designed, straightening and hardening into a blade as hard and sharp as steel. The slack straightening into the the mans chest slicing through his sternum easily and leaving his fingers in a pile on the desk. He didn't even have time to scream. Luthor chucked quietly before whipping the siken blade aside, spraying crimson across the glimmering tiles and cleaning the blade. He tucked it back into his coat before delicately leaning over the gory mess on the desk to reach the vox to call the assistant.

"Can you come in for a moment miss." He said politely before striding toward the door. He stopped beside it as she entered grabbing her head. With the flick of his hands snapping her small neck. She let out the quickest confused squeak before the pop and fall. He closed the door behind him striding out with a grin that he hid poorly while working his way through the halls. He idly pondered how long it would be before someone would find the blubbery beast. He would take the long way home, it was such a nice day.


End file.
